


Family

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and opens her eyes.</p>
<p>EreMika Week, Day Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Mikasa’s fingers run through her hair nervously as a make shift comb. Her other hand is placed on her lap, her fingers tapping away the seconds.

After another minute of this, she lies back on the bed and groans. Why does it have to take so long?

After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, she moves off of the bed and pulls at the sheets to flatten them out. She fluffs the pillows too.

It’s not the Levi ever rubbed off on her with being clean and tidy constantly. It was simply that she needed something to do.

She stands over the bed, rocking back on her heels.

Finally, the alarm on her phone goes off. She shuts if off immediately, heading straight to the bathroom.

When she enters, she shuts the door behind her, despite no one being home. Her fingers are trembling as she reaches to pick up the pregnancy test, her eyes closed. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and opens her eyes.

A tiny pink plus sign is staring up at her. She doesn’t react right away. She doesn’t even react at all, since the wheels in her head are still turning.

That means positive. That means she’s pregnant. That means she’s going to be a mom.

_Can I really handle that?_ She wonders, her free hand’s fingers curled tightly around the edge of the counter.

“Mikasa?” She nearly drops the test when she hears Eren’s voice only feet away from her in their bedroom behind the closed bathroom door. When did he even get home?

Should she wait to tell him? Or should she tell him right now? She knows she wouldn’t be able to hide it. She’s good at secrets, but this is too much. She makes her decision without actually thinking about it completely.

She swings the door open and shoves the test in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can decide how Eren reacts. Maybe I’ll write a sequel about his reaction sometime.


End file.
